


adventures of gay panic

by Agi38425, FrostPhoenix17



Series: K-Pop Boy Group Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gay Panic, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is a Confident Gay, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is a panicked gay, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Mentions of Phone Throwing, Texting, chat fic, instagram au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agi38425/pseuds/Agi38425, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostPhoenix17/pseuds/FrostPhoenix17
Summary: 'that's it. i am never leaving this apartment again. never! what the fuck was i thinking liking that damn picture?! you don't just like a picture that was posted 176 weeks ago!!!'
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: K-Pop Boy Group Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202372
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	adventures of gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> request are open  
> the google forms will be linked below  
> this part was written by agi38425

__

_'_ _that's it. i am never leaving this apartment again. never! what the fuck was i thinking liking that damn picture?! you don't just like a picture that was posted 176 weeks ago!!! i gotta move away from here, create a new identity. from now on i am bob. i will build things and sell them to make money. no one will ever question anything.'_

if you can't tell i am freaking the hell out. you see what had happened was, i may or may not have liked an instagram post that was made by my crush. the only problem is that the post was from 176 weeks ago.

one does not simply like a post from that long ago. _'fuck! fuck! fuuuuuck! i am so fucking done if he finds out. you can't just unlike a picture. i mean you can but then that just makes things even worse.'_

ping!

i'm scared to even look at my phone at this point. looking between my fingers, i turn on the screen. dear lord kill me now. why this of all things?

' **yoonoh_meee97** has followed you'

what the fucking hell did i do to deserve this? i just want to crawl in a hole and die. no one will ever see me again and i won't have to face the world. it all works out for everybody.

ping!

even more scared than last time, i look at my phone once again.

' **yoonoh_meee97** has sent you a message'

i just wanna die. will someone please kill me? i'm begging you. awake or asleep, just fucking kill me. i want you to hit me. hit me with your car. stab me with a corkscrew for all i care.

getting the courage from i don't know where i open my phone. logging onto instagram, i start to panic even more than before. 

hesitantly, i click on the message from him. _'oh no i fucked up even more. now he knows i saw the message. i am not helping myself. i'm such a dumbass.'_

deciding to actually read the message, i am scared. 

**yoonoh_meee97**

hi :)

_'oh, fuck! oh, fuck! oh, fuck!'_

at that point, i may or may not have launched my phone across my room. 

_'how the hell is he so casual after i like a picture from over three years ago. three years! three!'_

now there is a matter of if i will respond. the minutes tick by and before i know it, i'm hitting send. _'shit!'_

**bunny_young**

hi

_'dammit, it's not like i can take it back now. no matter how much i want to.'_

**yoonoh_meee97**

soooo...a picture from three years ago huh??

why one from that long ago??

once again my phone was launched across my room and it wasn't my fault. it's this man's, who thinks it's ok to act casual with me. i think the think not.

**bunny_young**

um idk. i guess i just

liked the picture, that's

all. i didn't know it was

from three years ago.

well, i did tell the truth. ok, i mostly told the truth. i definitely knew it was from three years ago. but how can one not like a picture with him looking like this?

now you see why i liked a three-year-old picture!?!

**yoonoh_meee97**

now we both know that

a picture from that long

ago doesn't just pop up

in your feed.

so tell me, why did you 

like the picture?

_'fuck. he's onto me. now the question is whether to lie or tell the truth.'_

**bunny_young**

uhh, because i think

you're cute

oh fuck, there no going back now. i've never regretted hitting send as much as i do right now.

**yoonoh_meee97**

so you think i'm cute?

it's okay. i think you're 

cute as well.

_'and i am officially dead. my crush, jung yoonoh just said i am cute. i am definitely not okay.'_

**bunny_young**

thanks, i guess

**yoonoh_meee97**

why do you say you guess? you're either thankful or

you're not.

**bunny_young**

sorry. i'm just surprised

that you find me cute.

**yoonoh_meee97**

hold on. i'll be right back.

**bunny_young**

okay

okay, i'm definitely scared now.

ping!

' **yoonoh_meee97** liked and commented on your photo'

fuck!

**bunny_young**

❤347 likes 283 comments

**yoonoh_meee97** cute

and i'm deader than i thought i could ever be. not only does he call me cute in messages, he fucking comments it on one of my posts!!

**bunny_young**

why would you do that?!?

**yoonoh_meee97**

why not?? would you

rather me call you ugly??

**bunny_young**

no :(

**yoonoh_meee97**

i wouldn't do that to you

anyway. you're too cute.

**bunny_young**

stop calling me cute!

**yoonoh_meee97**

but why? you're so

fucking adorable. how

am i supposed to not

call you cute?

**bunny_young**

simple. you just don't

**yoonoh_meee97**

wow, okay then

**bunny_young**

why are you even talking to me anyway?

i'm just a random person

who liked your picture

**yoonoh_meee97**

1\. i'd like to get to know 

you better

2\. you're a cute random person who liked my 

picture. 

and believe me, it makes a difference.

**bunny_young**

well when you put

it like that, i guess

it's not so bad

**yoonoh_meee97**

did you just give me

permission to call you cute???

**bunny_young**

now i didn't say that.

**yoonoh_meee97**

oh well

when is your birthday?

**bunny_young**

why do you want

to know??

**yoonoh_meee97**

well, i did say i want to 

get to know you better

**bunny_young**

true

february 1, 1996

when is yours??

**yoonoh_meee97**

february 14, 1997

**bunny_young**

favorite color?

mine is blue

**yoonoh_meee97**

green

favorite food?

**bunny_young**

tteokbokki

you?

**yoonoh_meee97**

bread

don't judge me

**bunny_young**

well you can't exactly keep me from judging you but i guess i won't

for now

**yoonoh_meee97**

i guess that's as good as i'm gonna get

**bunny_young**

you're right

hobbies?

**yoonoh_meee97**

singing, playing basketball, collecting vinyl, and working out

**bunny_young**

mine are singing, cooking, being the mom friend, and occasionally gay panicking

why the fuck would i tell him that i'm the mom friend. let alone that i gay panic. you don't just tell that to your crush.

**bunny_young**

please excuse me while i go jump off a cliff

**yoonoh_meee97**

but if you do that, how can i take you on a date?

my phone has once again been launched across the room. it's official. he's trying to kill me. and i would gladly die if i'm being honest.

**bunny_young**

wait for what???😐

**yoonoh_meee97**

how can i take you on a date if you jump off a cliff??

**bunny_young**

why would you wanna go on a date with me?

**yoonoh_meee97**

why wouldn't i

**bunny_young**

if you keep making comments like that, i'll be dead before we can go on a date

**yoonoh_meee97**

so did you just agree to go on a date with me??

**bunny_young**

i think i did

**yoonoh_meee97**

good🙂

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :)  
> [request form ](https://forms.gle/CdieZid8c3Yxrnm7A)  
> the link is always open however we are both busy with schooling and other things in our lives so we will try to get these out as soon as we can :)


End file.
